1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a cable connector rotatably assembled to the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. publication No. 20090023330 published to stoner on Jan. 22, 2009 discloses a conventional electrical connector assembly to use a cable to establish a connection path between two CPUs. The cable is assembled to a cable connector, and the cable connector is assembled to the CPUs. The CPU comprises a plurality of conductive pads on an upper surface thereof. The cable connector comprises a plurality of contacts electrically connecting with the conductive pads of the CPU.
The cable connector comprises a plurality of posts, and the CPU comprises a plurality of holes corresponding to the posts. When the cable connector is assembled to the CPU, the posts are received in the holes to position the cable connector on the CPU. When want to remove the CPU, one must draw the cable connector and make the post break away from the hole of the CPU. The cable connector matches with the CPU tightly to make a robust electrical connection between the cable and the CPU. So, there need a large force to draw the cable connector away from the CPU.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector assembly to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.